Return
by Sounddrive
Summary: Five years have passed after the Man-Hunters were defeated. Razer returns to Oa with the thought-to-be lost Interceptor ship. He also brings someone from the past, but in a form no one expected.
1. Chapter 1

"Incoming vessel, please state your name and business in Oan space. If not, you'll be met with hostile force," Salaak stated. He stared at the monitor as a voice soon answered.

"This is the _Interceptor,"_ a familiar male AI's replied. "We're coming in for a landing, and we've got some hopeful, Blue Lanterns in need of assistance!"

"L.A.N.O.S?" Salaak murmured. The six-limbed alien blinked in surprise and immediately notified the Guardians, a well-known Honor Guard member, and drill sergeant.

**O*O*O**

Hal couldn't believe his eyes as the _Interceptor_ touched down on the tarmac. His brown hair had a few strands of grey, due to stress. The man had crossed his arms, but looked at the Oan ship with both curiosity and amazement.

As soon as it touched down, Kilowog had arrived. The Bolovaxian whispered to Hal, "Who do you think is with L.A.N.O.S. in there?"

"Well, he said Blue Lanterns . . ." Hal murmured. "It's been five years since we last saw L.A.N.O.S., or even one of the Blue Lanterns." The Earthling pondered to himself for a moment before he added, "Maybe they've seen Razer."

"I hope the Poozer is all right. The kid's all alone out there, looking for Aya-"

"Glad to see you still care, Sergeant Kilowog," a voice stated. Hal and Kilowog whipped around in shock. They blinked once, twice . . . and a few more times until they're sure the figure in front of them isn't a figment of their imagination.

The Volkregian had returned.

However, he wasn't wearing the Red Lantern uniform anymore. He was a Blue Lantern. Behind Razer stepped Saint Walker, who smiled serenely at the Green Lanterns. By compulsion, Kilowog heartily laughed and quickly gathered Razer in his arms for a big hug.

"HAHA! Welcome back Poozer!" the drill sergeant exclaimed.

"Good to see you again too, Kilowog . . ." Razer strained to breathe as the Bolovaxian finally released him. Razer stumbled a bit, but Hal went over to him to help the Blue Lantern stay upright.

"Nice outfit," Hal commented. It was mostly the same. However, the ex-Red Lantern's pointy shoulder guards were gone, and his helmet spikes were at a slightly lower angle from the last time the Earthling saw him. Gone was the Red Lantern Corps symbol, replaced with the Blue Lanterns' insignia.

"Thank you," Razer replied. He mustered a small smile for the Green Lantern.

Then the question came.

"Hey, Razer . . . why are you back?" Kilowog started.

"Did you find Aya?" Hal added gently. A shared look passed between Saint Walker and Razer.

The younger one of the pair exhaled. "No, and yes." Hal raised an eyebrow at that as Kilowog's red eyes widened.

"What do you mean, 'no and yes'?" Kilowog questioned. His hands planted firmly on his hips, contemplative.

There were a few more moments of silence before Razer looked at the _Interceptor._ "You wouldn't believe us if we told you," Razer finally said. As if on cue, Saint Walker gestured toward the drawbridge of the _Interceptor._

"Follow us," he said.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: First and foremost, wow, such a response, and even in the first TWO HOURS of this little thing being posted, so many GL:TAS and Razaya Fans have come here and to the DeviantArt post of this!**

**Thank you guys for your support. Without you guys, this thing wouldn't have gone past the first chapter! *hugs you all***

**However, I must inform you guys that I won't be updating as often as most of you may hope. Because of school and other RL situations, I **_**usually **_**can only update about once a month per story (very unlikely more than that however).**

**I hope you'll all bear with me as the plot continues along, but please be patient, and enjoy.**

* * *

To say that Hal Jordan and Kilowog walked into the _Interceptor_ would've been one of the greatest lies told in the history of the universe. They nearly _bulldozed_ over Saint Walker as they bounded into the familiar bridge of the Oan ship.

"Please do not run on the interior of this ship!" L.A.N.O.S. said to them. They ignored him.

"AYA?!"

"AYA?! WHERE ARE YA KID?!"

"She is here . . . by technicality," Razer explained as he walked up to the Green Lanterns. The pair turned around to face him, bewildered.

"What do you mean, kid?" Hal inquired.

"It's better to show you," Saint Walker explained. The various Lantern Corps members followed the first Blue Lantern. It was to the room where the extra berths and few medical supplies were stashed. It was just as Hal remembered. Though to his shock . . .

_Aya _occupied one of the berths.

"What happened?" Kilowog asked. Aya's body had massive scorch marks and dents that marred the white metal protecting her body. The female AI seemed to be unconscious.

"We found her right when a star went supernova," Saint Walker explained. He looked to the prone body before him. "However, we've scanned her head, and _physically_ she's here, but . . ."

"It's as if she's in a coma, though not at the same time," Razer exhaled. "It's a perplexing paradox."

"Wait, so, where is her mind then?" Hal questioned.

"If I knew I would've found her, Hal Jordan," the Volkregian exhaled. "Quite frankly, it's a mystery to all of us, including Ganthet."

"Speaking of our favorite ex-Guardian, how's he doing?" Hal murmured. The topic at hand was getting to depressing, and everyone knew it. Saint Walker led the way back out. No one missed the sad look Razer had as the Blue Lantern looked back at Aya's prone form.

Razer the last one to leave. He didn't get very far, for he was just to about two feet away from the entrance. The Volkregian turned around stood just outside the door in silent vigil. A few minutes later, Hal poked his head around the corner. The sound of Hal's incoming footsteps broke the Blue Lantern out of his concentrated stare.

"You all right kid?" Hal asked.

"I am fine: no need to fuss over me like a mother," Razer retorted. With one last look to the room, Razer finally followed the Green Lantern out into the bridge.

**O*O*O**

_Several hours later . . ._

"Hey! Saint Walker!" Kilowog exclaimed. The Blue Lantern slowly turned to face the Bolovaxian, a serene expression on his face.

"Ah, greetings Kilowog," Saint Walker nodded. "Are you here to ask me about Razer?" The sergeant gaped at him for a moment. He quickly composed himself and nodded at the slender alien.

"Is Razer ok?"

"You'll have to ask him yourself," Saint Walker replied.

"Yeah, uh, slight problem: Hal and I can't seem to find him lately. He hasn't been on the _Interceptor,_ according to L.A.N.O.S., and we can never seem to find him."

"Hmm, he's avoiding others again . . ." Saint Walker murmured.

"He's still upset that he didn't exactly find Aya, isn't it?"

"It appears so. Even when he received his Blue Lantern ring and came to Odym, he avoided me for some time until he decided to continue with his training."

"Can you talk to him?" The paler Lantern looked up at the taller Bolovaxian.

"I have. I believe he's meditating in one of the storage rooms. Good day."

Before Kilowog can even say anything else, Saint Walker floated into the air and was off like a shot.

**O*O*O**

_"Take a deep breath. Focus on the calmness of the lake. Clear your mind of all emotions . . ."_ Razer had whispered to himself repeatedly as he sat slightly above the ground. Being a Blue Lantern now, he was able to sit cross-legged and meditate. However, his thoughts kept returning to Aya.

"Ugh," Razer groaned bitterly. He forgot where he was situated and let out a yelp as he landed on his rear on the hard floor. "Ow," he muttered. He got to his feet and stretched.

Behind him, the door slid open and a "There you are," greeted him. Razer turned around to face Hal Jordan.

"What do you want?"

"Geez Kid," Hal responded. "You may be a Blue, but you still get annoyed easily." Razer managed to stamp out the urge to roll his eyes at the Earthling.

Seeing that he wasn't getting anywhere, Hal decided a different approach. "L.A.N.O.S. has been getting some weird signal for the past few hours. Want to take a look at it? Not even the new Science Director of the Guardians can figure it out."

Razer frowned slightly as he weighed his very few options.

"All right, take me to your nav-com." It may not have been much, but it was a start.

**O*O*O**

_The Interceptor . . ._

Just as Hal and Razer entered the _Interceptor,_ there is a flurry of activity. All the consoles were going haywire.

"What in the name of Grotz is going on?" Razer inquired, stunned.

"Pr-processing-processing-" L.A.N.O.S.'s voice went on like a broken record.

"What happened here Kilowog?" Hal added. The Bolovaxian stared helplessly at the blindingly flashing keys.

"I dunno!" Kilowog exclaimed. Razer floated over and examined the console as Kilowog continued, "You went off to get Razer and I was waiting. L.A.N.O.S. here was in the middle of decoding the message, and well, this happened!" He gestured to the malfunctioning nav-com.

Razer scrutinized the console for a few seconds before rapidly punching varieties of keys. Eventually, the consoles stopped their wild fluctuations. Soon, a message projected onto the main screen. The trio of Lanterns stepped back in awe as the gibberish mixed and matched with one another. Slowly, symbols crawled across the screen and rapidly trilled from the bottom of the rectangle and up.

"Whoa," Hal Jordan gaped. He quickly checked his ring, and soon it constructed out the translation of the insanely rapid moving words. Kilowog and Razer mimicked him, reading in their respective languages. As soon as Razer read the first line of the translation, a surge of hope filled him.

"Is this from who I think it's from?" Kilowog stated, stunned. Razer stepped forward to the console.

"L.A.N.O.S., can you verify who this is from?" the Volkregian asked.

"It is unconfirmed," L.A.N.O.S. responded. "However, it seems to be of a somewhat familiar energy source, once that once commandeered the _Interceptor._"

"Aya," Razer whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for waiting!**

**Again, thank you to all the new followers and to all the reviews! Thanks a lot you guys, this really helps my muses! :D Also on a different note, I'll try my best to update, but like I said before, once a month.**

**Note: ****I will _only_ use OC's in this story as filler characters to move the plot along. ********Astonia is where Saint Walker is from, although they never really stated where he came from in GL:TAS.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

_Ten hours ago, on a small blue and purple planet near Oa . . . _

The Astonian caretaker smiled as she watched over the young ones.

She wore an orange, sleeveless turtle-neck-like shirt. Her pale arms were slender, and had several, dark markings on them. She sported salmon colored gloves that went down to her elbow, and the glove on her hand wrapped snugly around her pointer finger as the rest of her hand showed. Her hands were also calloused, proving she wasn't one to be idle. Around her head wrapped a headband that looped around and under her 'head-tail' that matched the color of her outfit. The extension from the back of her head reached just past her nape, signifying that she was an adult.

The young children she watched over ran around, happily playing. All of them were from a variety of alien species from around the universe: orphans from dead or war-torn planets.

"P'len! Sister P'len!" shouted one of the little ones. The caretaker turned to see one of the spindly children rush over to her, holding a messily made bouquet of picked-out-of-the-ground flowers. The roots were clear at the bottom of the flowers, desperately grasping what little dirt they once belonged to.

"Oh, are these for me, Draarr?" P'len asked. She gingerly took them from the little one. She chuckled as Draarr quickly planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Yeah! I know those are your fav-or-it!" the little one grinned. P'len smiled back at him. As she stood up, a sudden shadow was threw itself over the entire play area. P'len automatically gazed up, and the cold feeling of horror raced through her veins. Nearby, the other orphans had looked up as well. Several pointed up at the looming shadow overhead. The smaller, younger ones huddled close to their older counter-parts.

P'len squinted to see whatever it was better. She stared in shock as she heard loud engines coming from it. A ship? All the way out in this part of the universe?

To her horror, she saw the Red Lantern insignia upon the hull of the ship.

"Get inside!" Sister P'len called. The orphans diligently followed her command. Several yards behind the caretaker was the little building they all lived in. Immediately, P'len opened the door and quickly counted each innocent head as they passed her.

"Two . . . three . . . five, and six," she sighed in relief. Once they were all inside, P'len shut the door behind her. The orphans ran through another door, which led to a room tightly packed with beds. As soon as they sat or landed upon their designated spots, P'len stood tall as she gazed at the orphans in front of her.

"All of you must hide under your bed or in the various closets: you know the drill."

"B-but, this isn't a drill, is it?" one of them murmured. P'len spared a glance outside a curtained window. As she pulled aside the cloth, the ship outside landed. The wind from it's turbines violently cut up grass and spewed it her way. The pitiful blades of grass smacked against the window like hail.

P'len sighed. "No, it's not I'antaurtora, but for the sake of your sister and everyone else, _keep down and hide."_ The little ones darted off to their various hiding places.

"Be careful!" the young ones chorused. P'len glanced back at the little ones and nodded. She closed the door and locked it from the outside. If all else failed, the orphans knew that the fake closet in the back of the room led to an underground spring. From there, they'd march on to the safe-house.

P'len prayed that it wouldn't have to come to that. She walked to the front door, heart pounding like a drum. As she opened the door, she looked up at a Red Lantern. Her blood ran cold as she registered who it was.

As calmly as she possibly could, she inquired, "What is your business here?"

"Dear Sister, I believe you know who I am," the menacing creature chuckled. P'len shuddered inwardly.

Suddenly, the larger alien grabbed her forearm. P'len tried in vain to get out of the powerful grip. Without warning-

P'len stared in horror as her forearm was snapped like a twig.

"AAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!" The scream seemed to echo throughout the valley.

* * *

_Oa . . ._

_"To the members of the_ Interceptor_,_ _this is Aya. I ** ** * ****ible situation. I feel that I am in *** places ** ****. I barely am able to send this message to you, forgive me-"_

The Lanterns jumped when the message suddenly turned blank as the screen shut down.

"What the-why did it suddenly go wonky?" Kilowog murmured. He tapped the top of his ring, as did Hal. The human then meandered to the main navigation console, where the cube of what was L.A.N.O.S. usually was.

"L.A.N.O.S., you ok?" Hal knocked upon the steel.

_"Ugh . . ."_ L.A.N.O.S. coughed. Razer stared at the cube as it appeared once again on the main navigation console. "Ack! My translation systems have been tampered with! The message had a trace of a virus . . ."

Razer exhaled. "What matters is that we know that she's alive, albeit with limited knowledge_ where."_

"-Honor Guard member Hal Jordan, please report to the Guardians!-" Salaak called through the Earthling's ring.

"What did you do?" Kilowog asked.

"Nothing! Honest!" Hal exclaimed. "At least, not recently . . ."

"Better hurry before the Guardians throw another tantrum," Razer remarked.

To all of their shock, that wasn't the case.

"Easy, easy," Salaak murmured to a . . . woman that seemed to be from Saint Walker's species. Speaking of the Blue Lantern, he sat right next to her. Walker inspected the cast around her forearm.

"Wait, wasn't Saint Walker's home destroyed?" Kilowog murmured to himself.

"Oh, thank you for coming so fast to aid us . . ." the lady exhaled once the Green Lanterns were close enough. She rubbed her forehead. "If the Green Lantern near our region hadn't been around-"

"Ease fellow Sister, ease," Saint Walker soothed. "What nearly happened to you hasn't passed, and the little ones you care for are safe."

"Whoa." Hal stared at her as he pulled himself a seat near the Lanterns and civilian. "And, Saint Walker, I don't mean to reopen old wounds . . . but wasn't your world destroyed by the Red Lanterns?"

"Yes," the civilian sighed. "Though before that, I had been kidnapped . . . for slave trade." She seemed to shrink a bit, but Saint Walker placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "My name is P'len."

"Who did this?" Razer asked. He could see that her arm was in a sling, but there was evidence of the blood that stained the bandages.

"I couldn't believe it myself when I saw the ship," P'len shuddered. "I knew the Red and Green Lanterns signed a treaty and all-"

"Red Lanterns?" Razer's eyes widened a bit. He turned to the Green Lanterns. "Zilius Zox never mentioned any in-fighting."

"Sounds like a few have gone rogue," Kilowog frowned in contempt.

"Let the lady speak," Hal cut in. He turned to P'len. "I am sorry if other people have asked this all ready, but who in the world did this to you?" P'len nervously gazed at Hal, Saint Walker, Salaak, Razer, and back to Hal.

"Go on," the first Blue Lantern encouraged. The others could see anger behind the usually calm eyes of Saint Walker. She exhaled, and whispered the name.

Hal, Kilowog and Razer gaped at her in shock.

"Are you absolutely positive it was he that attacked you?" Razer questioned.

"That's impossible, that Red is in prison!" Kilowog exclaimed. Hal could only clench his hands into fists.

"Yes, Blue and Green Lanterns," P'len whispered. "I know it was him. He somehow escaped without notification from the prison. I don't know why he ended up on my door-step . . . but it is so."

P'len looked up with solemn eyes as she gazed at Hal Jordan.

"Atrocitus has been freed."

* * *

**A/N: DUN-DUN-DUN! Be kind, review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: ****Remember how Draarr referred to P'len as **_**'Sister **_**P'len' in the previous chapter? ****I just wanted to clear a few things up: P'len was a priestess on Astoria and knew Saint Walker. She isn't his sister, in case some of you were wondering.**

**And according to the comics, Saint Walker had a wife and two kids: a girl and a boy. Frankly, I truly dunno if he had a family like that in GL:TAS. Let's just say he did, before his home-world was destroyed at least . . .**

**But if that really happened . . . oh geez, poor Saint Walker. ;_;**

* * *

"This is a severe breach of security," Appa Ali Apsa stated. His expression was a bit more sour than usual. In front of him stood P'len, Saint Walker, and Hal. The others waited outside to hear of the news. As the Guardians discussed among themselves, two of the three mortals in front of them looked up at them.

Under the spotlight, P'len felt her skin crawl as the Guardian's gazes pinpointed to her from time to time. Her heart and stomach felt like they wanted to burst out of her and run back to the little planet where she settled with the orphans.

"Are you going to be all right?" Saint Walker murmured to her. "I can practically feel the aura of fear coming off you . . ."

"I'm just trying to concentrate on the energy your ring is emitting," P'len exhaled. Her right hand stroked the upper half of her broken arm. "And frankly Saint Walker, I'm just not comfortable with anyone having me stand out like this, other than when I was in service back on Astoria."

"Are you two done?" Appa snapped at them. P'len ducked her head as Saint Walker frowned a bit.

"Yes," P'len answered.

"Cut her some slack Appa," Hal stepped in. He placed a sympathetic hand upon P'len's shoulder. "Her forearm was busted up by Atrocitus; she has six kids to look after."

"As that may be, Green Lantern of 2814," Appa stated. "But with this attack, it brings out a nightmare of unthinkable proportions to all the present Lantern Corps."

"If we do not find a means of getting Atrocitus back into prison, there will be more than _shattered limbs_ occurring."

"I . . . beg your pardon Appa Ali Apsa," P'len stepped forward. She glanced to the Blue Lantern and Green Lantern beside her. They nodded.

"Speak," Appa said.

"I don't wish to overstay my welcome, although your hospitality to us is appreciated," P'len started. She exhaled a bit, "The children I care for . . . they're not used to these surroundings."

"My own daughter is among them." Hal and Saint Walker's eyes widened at the new information.

"I did not see a child of your race among your group, Sister P'len," Sayd murmured. She came down from her spot to float in front of the woman.

"She's disguised herself," P'len explained. "She has . . . trust issues."

"Understandable given the circumstances," Saint Walker added.

"Get on with what you were saying," Appa scowl. P'len replied with a frown of her own.

"Like I said, we don't wish to overstay our welcome," she explained. She gazed at something interesting at the floor. Her thumb caressed her opposite shoulder. Saint Walker blinked in shock.

"You don't mean to say-"

"I want to get back to the planet we were situated on." P'len looked up. "As soon as possible. I am merely taking up space for the spare quarters that are intended for new Green Lantern recruits."

"P'len-"

"Please forgive me Saint Walker," the priestess murmured.

"We'll honor your request once your arm is healed," one of the Guardians answered from above.

"Thank you." The woman turned around to leave, ignoring the shocked looks Hal and Saint Walker gave her.

"Stay, Green Lantern Hal Jordan," Appa remarked when the human tried to go after the priestess. "We still need to discuss on how to handle Atrocitus, given that he was in Oan Space and most likely has taken over the building of the orphanage."

"You can't honestly say that you're letting her go back, and where-"

"Silence!" Appa scowled. "It is her decision and her decision alone, Hal Jordan." The Guardian glanced to Saint Walker, who stared at the door behind him.

"You may go, Blue Lantern."

Saint Walker said nothing as he made long strides out the door.

* * *

Razer quietly followed P'len once she left the Guardians' meeting room. He wanted to see how she treated the little ones himself.

After a few turns down several corridors, P'len stepped in front of one of the spare rooms and placed in the pass key. From his position, Razer could see the robed back of a child. The robe itself was purple, trimmed with black along the edges.

"Ciev?" The hooded figure near the door turned around at the sound of her name. She tugged her hood back, which revealed her smiling face. Razer could see then that she was indeed an Astonian.

"Mother!" she exclaimed. As P'len kneeled, Ciev rushed forward to hug her. Like dominoes, the rest of the kids amassed to their caretaker. In a matter of seconds, they shot exclamations and questions at her like bullets:

"P'len!"

"Sister P'len!"

"How did it go?"

"Yeah, what are the Guardians like?"

"Are they going to kill Atrocitus?" Razer's eyes widened in alarm.

The other children gasped in shock as they turned to the one who asked such a thing. Ciev clapped both of her hands over her mouth, making the long sleeves of her robe billow. One would have to use a saw to cut the silence in the air and the tension that came from P'len.

"Loem," P'len rubbed the side of her head as she suppressed a frown, "what did I say about saying such things? Even to people who should be in prison?"

"But-"

"No 'buts' young man," P'len frowned.

"But the Red Lanterns-"

"They were children once as well you know," Razer finally said. As he stepped in, the orphans all jumped and squealed.

"Oh! You followed me." P'len gaped at him with her hand over her heart.

"Lookie! A Blue!" the youngest of them shouted. P'len was momentarily forgotten as they crowded around Razer. The former Red Lantern awkwardly lifted his arms up, with his elbows at an angle as a few of them hugged him.

"Oh! Easy E'nchixx, don't hug him to tight," P'len suggested as one of the taller kids began to squeeze Razer into a hug. He resembled an upright giraffe, although he had a short neck. Once E'nchixx let him go, Razer coughed.

"Sorry, they tend to do that," P'len apologized. Even when they protested, she tugged a few behind her. "Behave," she whispered. Ciev stayed close to her mother. The child clutched the helm of her mother's shirt as she stared at Razer.

"Do you leave soon?" P'len asked the Volkregian.

"Not yet, Hal Jordan and Sergeant Kilowog are still discussing with the Guardians and how to deal with a certain Red Lantern." Just as Loem opened his mouth to speak, P'len turned to him and gave him a look. He immediately quieted himself.

"I couldn't help but overhear you," Razer spoke to the child. "Loem, is it?" Loem nodded, but kept his eyes to the floor.

Loem looked like a four foot tall tropical frog. On his narrow forehead, he had black goggles. His skin was a bright orange with black and white spots. His feet and hands were slightly webbed.

"All right . . . now why did you say that?" Razer asked. He kneeled in front of the small child. "You mustn't be thinking about topics such as death and killing. You're just a child after all."

"The Red Lanterns destroyed my planet," Loem murmured. He gestured to the rest of the room. "Everyone here lost their planet because of them, one way or another. So why can't I be mad about that?"

"Loem-" P'len shushed.

"It is all right Sister," Razer intervened. "Let him speak."

"I mean . . . why?" Loem sighed. He looked up at the Volkregian. "Because we were under protection of the Guardians? What made them so angry at the Green Lantern Corps to make them attack planets that didn't want the Red Lanterns 'help' in the first place?"

Razer tilted his head to the side as he saw Loem trembling in anger. His body was very tense . . .

"First of all, take deep breaths Loem. I know you're angry, but you must calm down."

"Hatred is what fuels the Red Lanterns after all." Loem breathed in and out deeply. As Razer predicted, Loem soon relaxed his tense posture.

"There we go, now I want you to do this," Razer scooted a bit closer to Loem as he looked the upright frog in his eyes. "Try to purge the thought of killing Atrocitus from your mind. Nothing good will come out of it." Before Loem could ask why, Razer's ring blinked.

The Blue Lantern quickly bid the orphans and the priestess farewell and left.

* * *

_Back at the orphanage . . ._

"There's nothing much of value here, Atrocitus," a Red Lantern guard grumbled as he kicked away a small bag full of sparkling rocks. "Only simple amenities for the kids that lived here."

"I know that woman has hidden that spear around here somewhere!" the founder of the Red Lanterns growled. "According to the slave leader of the ship that priestess was on, it held great power. Could blast objects or people with great devastation. The highest radius to attain was to ten feet."

"Perhaps she has it on her person?" another one suggested. Atrocitus scowled at the Red Lantern and the man quickly quieted himself.

"If that is so we'd have to cross into Oan space," another frowned.

Atrocitus growled indignantly as he stalked over to a toy box in the corner of the room. He looked inside and saw a lone, Astorian doll. It resembled the priestess, seeming to be in meditation whilst standing upright. It had a hooded robe and the cloth itself was violet.

"Maybe," he smiled wickedly as he plucked the dolly from its refuge. He turned around and dangled it by the hood.

"We'll just need to persuade her. Our new _prisoner_ will help draw out the one thing that will make that priestess crack." Atrocitus squeezed the cloth toy, choking it in wicked glee.

* * *

**A/N: Read and Review please! Your thoughts really help encourage me to write more; you guys are the best! *hugs you all***


	5. Chapter 5

_Several hours ago in _Shard II . . .

The engineer was on his way back to the orphanage from the city, carrying supplies back to the orphanage. It had been a ten day journey from the little home he made with his wife to the nearest city. With a wagon behind him and a sack full of sweet snacks for the young ones, he dawned a smile.

Eke could just see little house just over the hill he walked. The man was eager to see his wife and child. He wore a black skin-tight tunic with tan colored pants. His head-tail just barely touched his nape, and around his neck was a necklace. A defectively round stone pendant hung from the string. Eke ran a finger over the smooth rock, remembering how Ciev found it in the river and decided to give it to him for a special occasion, just a few months ago.

"_Happy anniversary Baba and Mama! And many more!" _Ciev had cheered. A sentimental smile graced his tired face.

However, the moment Eke saw smoke coming up from the direction of the orphanage, he nearly lost all of his wits. The Astorian decided to run back to the city, to get help.

Alas, the Red Lantern ship found him. The man did his best to fight them off, but it was ten to one. Eke had been clouted, kicked and bruised by Atrocitus himself, who demanded information on a spear he never heard of. Even without his Red Lantern ring-and looked very strange in his civilian clothes-the alien had proven to not have lost an ounce of strength whilst imprisoned.

Now, the detainee was being dragged back to his cell by two Red Lantern Guards.

"YOU CAN'T FORCE ME TO!" the prisoner yelled. The two men both had their hands on his upper arms, yanking him harshly about.

"Silence you fool!" one of them grunted.

"Damn it! I'm an engineer; I won't help your cause!" the Astorian bellowed, thrashing in their unforgiving grip. "I won't!" The next thing he knew he was thrown back into his cell. As the red bars powered by Hate rolled closed in front of him, the Astorian's back slammed into the hindmost wall. He sat up and coughed with a hand over his chest.

Once he caught his breath, the prisoner glared angrily at the guards as they took a moment to look at him and then they went off the patrol the rest of the ship.

"Argh," Eke groaned. He gripped his sprained arm, and laid the back of his head against the wall. He looked up at the pitiful amount of light that lit his cell.

Once he composed himself, the engineer looked to the cell across from him; he was met with the familiar yet strange sight of the AI that had been captured as well. As far as the engineer knew, she had been on the ship, and for far longer than he ever was. The first impression Eke had of her, the lady seemed . . . heart-broken and lonely.

Quite different from the highly talked about 'Aya-Monitor' from several years ago.

Eke remembered the one time he had spoken to her . . . but now, she wouldn't speak to him at all when he had asked her numerous questions.

**O*O*O**

Within a few minutes, Eke and Aya looked up as Atrocitus walked up to their cells. The Astorian glared at the Red Lantern.

"As I have told your guards, I may be an engineer, but I will not have a hand in making a weapon of mass destruction!" Eke snarled at the taller alien.

"Now, now Eke," Atrocitus grinned. The prisoner wondered for a moment to what was the Red Lantern was hiding behind his back. When the cruel alien revealed what he held, Eke paled.

"Where did you-"

"You do as exactly as you're told, my good engineer," Atrocitus enunciates. He made a show of putting his thumb against the neck of Ciev's doll. As the hateful creature forced his thumb against the stiff toy, the threads that kept the head to the body snapped. Eke's eyes widened as the head of the doll dropped to the floor. He felt his stomach and heart drop down with it.

"I'll only say this once more: you do as exactly as you're told, or else both of the most important females in your life shall meet a very, very painful end."

"I would _hate_ to be the cause of such a tragedy."

Eke heard the rattle of metal behind Atrocitus. The Astorian was shocked to see green orbs being blasted from the opposite cell. Two struck Atrocitus in his back. With the Red Lantern's attention diverted to Aya, Eke could only watch as Atrocitus reached through the bar and grabbed Aya by her neck. She struggled in Atrocitus's unforgiving hand as she glared, yes _glared_ at the Red Lantern.

"And _you_ shall be helping me in getting to Oa, or else your precious Volkregian shall meet his own excruciating end." Atrocitus lifted Aya's artificial body off the ground. Her feet dangled three feet off the ground.

"HEY! Leave her alone!" Eke barked as he stood up, albeit shakily. Atrocitus unceremoniously dropped the AI to the ground as he turned to face the Astorian.

"You shut your trap!" the red skinned alien snarled at the Astorian. He pointed a sharp digit at the engineer as he added, "If I so much hear another word out of you, I shall guarantee the death of your family!"

Eke recoiled. As Atrocitus noted that with a satisfied smirk, he murmured, "I'll give you an hour to rest. But then, it's back to your little creation room, is that _clear?" _The engineer nodded numbly.

**O*O*O**

As soon as the Red Lantern left, Aya got her motor functions going once again. She looked at Eke. His heart rate had been increased dramatically.

"Are you . . . all right?" Aya slowly asked her fellow inmate.

The Astorian shook his head. He looked positively grim as he whispered, "Deities of the universe help us all, or there will blood at the Guardians' doorsteps."

* * *

_One hour later on Oa . . ._

"I am SO bored," Drarr grumbled. All of the orphans and Ciev were bundled up in their quarters. P'len and the rest of the Lanterns were outside of the building. As they discussed their options on how to defeat Atrocitus, Chaselon had been assigned to watch the children.

"Perhaps you can read a book," Chaselon suggested. He nervously floated a bit off the ground near the door. The points of the tendrils that were his arms lightly tapped against each other. As he glanced about the room full of jaded orphans. He noted all of them, sans Ciev, I'antaurtora and her sister, were animal like. I'an and her younger sister, Jisl'eth, were the only ones that were humanoid, albeit with feline-like features.

"But we've read them all already, Mr. Chaselon," Ciev pointed out. She gestured to the three foot tall stack of said reading materials in a corner. "And we know all of them forwards and backwards and diagonally!" Frankly, the security officer of the Science Branch wasn't going to question the child on how they could've known the books _that_ well.

"Can we play hide an' seek?" Loem suggested. "The building is big enough for all of us to hide." The other kids perked up at the sound of that.

"I still need to watch all of you," Chaselon reminded him.

"But, but, we'll stay within this level!" Jisl'eth pleaded. Chaselon glanced at the little girl. She gave him kicked-puppy eyes.

He caved.

"I'm counting to forty. One, two, three-"

All of the orphans giggled happily as they darted out.

"Seven, eight, nine, ten-"

Loem dived under an open crate, and made room for I'an and her sister. Ciev tried to join them, but there was no room.

"Sixteen, seventeen, eighteen, nineteen-"

E'nchixx and Drarr, the skinny, walking bonsai-like tree roughly four feet tall, found a spare closet and dove right in. Ciev also tried to jam herself in with them, but there was no room.

"Try the next one!" Drarr whispered. With a branch like arm, he jabbed his limb toward the end of the hall. "Hurry! He's counting up to forty!"

Ciev exhaled exasperatedly, but then heard Chaselon: "Thirty-three-"

The Astorian quickly made her decision and darted out to the nearby exit. Ciev exhaled and shivered a bit. She wrapped her arms around herself and skittered about, trying to find a box to grab and then go back into the hall.

Once she found a pile of discarded crates and tossed out lunch cartons, she began to poke about to see if there was one big enough for herself to fit in-

_TINK-TINK._

Ciev froze. She cautiously turned her head to see a small pendant on the ground. She canted her head to the side, curious.

It had a striking resemblance to the pendant she gave to her father for an anniversary present. _But how?_ the child wondered. The priestess's daughter carefully looked around her. Distantly, Ciev could hear the voice of her mother conversing with the other Lanterns.

"-citus is most likely taking up fort at the orphanage. Going in _that_ direction would be easy to make targets out of yourselves," P'len stated.

"She's got a point Jordan," Kilowog murmured.

Hal sighed. "Back to the drawing board."

"Hmm . . . perhaps we could go in from behind this hill-" Razer chimed in.

Unaware that she was being watched, Ciev walked forward to the pendant and picked it up.

**O*O*O**

Hal pointed a finger onto the map of the surrounding area of the orphanage. "So, if we plan a full frontal assault with the Blue Lanterns, I think-"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

P'len's pulse skyrocketed. The Green and Blue Lanterns raced after her as she took off in the direction of the screams.

Ciev continued to scream. Atrocitus forced a strip of cloth across her mouth. It effectively muffled her cries. He tightened it so hard that the poor girl whimpered in pain.

"Let her go!" Hal Jordan commanded as he aimed his gun-construct at Atrocitus. "Well," he noted as he saw Atrocitus in his civilian clothes, "not so tough without your ring, are ya?" Atrocitus gripped the back of Ciev's neck tightly, and Hal looked on in alarm.

Ciev couldn't understand a word what the man was saying to the others. His words sounded like feral roars and growls. With his huge hand on her nape, the girl didn't have the nerve to move.

"No! Please, she's just a child!" P'len begged. Saint Walker easily held back the distressed woman as she tried to rush forward.

"You coward," Razer glared vehemently. His hands curled into fists. "You would use a _child_ as a shield?" Atrocitus growled in response.

"What do you want Poozer?" Kilowog challenged.

"I will only address the priestess," Atrocitus barked. "If any of you attempt to even try to talk to me-" he easily yanked Ciev off the ground. Her feet wildly kicked about in the air as she struggled to get out of his unforgiving grip. "I promise to kill her."

P'len fought to keep her breaths even. She shakily asked: "W-what do you want?"

"A weapon that you used whilst on the slave-ship," he answered. "If you want to see your daughter or husband again-"

"Eke?" she whispered. The priestess's eyes widened in alarm. "What did you-?" She was silenced as Atrocitus threw a necklace at her. It skittered against the ground and P'len felt her throat constrict as she saw what it was. Tears stung her eyes as she saw blood on the pendant.

"You have one hour to get to that pathetic excuse of a home you have and dig up that spear. Come alone," Atrocitus interrupted, "or else I will force your mate to watch this one suffer." He raised his arm and rapidly shook the child about in his grip.

Before Hal or Kilowog could fire their constructs at the Red Lantern, the ground erupted.

_**KABOOM! BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM!**_

All of the Lanterns were knocked down from multiple explosions. A thick layer of smoke enveloped them all. In the confusion, P'len managed to break out of Saint Walker's grip. She tripped over her own feet in her urgency, but looked up in time to see a green colored portal whisk Atrocitus and Ciev away.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, I am just wondering, but where did all of you go? O.o? I am just wondering. All though I get many reads when chapters are posted, not many of you review the chapters.**

**Please R & R, it really helps with the speed of my writing, albeit I update once a month. Since school is almost over, I think I might be able to post more often, though that seems to greatly depend on my family's moods as of late. If something goes haywire I won't be able to touch a word doc for a whole week. -_-**

**So, please review? Constructive criticism is also wanted. Flames will be sent somehow to power the Red Lantern Battery: thank you.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Later . . ._

Razer went into his quarters on the _Interceptor. _He hyperventilated as he placed his head into his hands. What was left of Aya's body in the med-bay was gone. _Gone._ Not even L.A.N.O.S. knew what happened to her shell-

Razer slapped his forehead and growled. "No you idiot, she is a living being! Not just a simple AI nav-com anymore."

"And that's not our only problem." Razer could hear Kilowog outside the door. The Volkregian watched as the door opened by L.A.N.O.S's will. "Atrocitus's ring is gone."

Outside, one could hear Sister P'len wailing hysterically. "She's just a child, Brother Walker! The minute that _monster_ has the spear, HE'LL KILL HER!" In turn, several Green Lanterns and Saint Walker tried to calm down the priestess.

"Great Grotz," Razer murmured. He shuddered as he remembered how the war on Volkreg. It too left Mothers bereft when their children-

The young Blue Lantern took a deep breath and tried to clear his head, but that task was made difficult with a certain Bolovaxian that grabbed his shoulder.

"What is it?" Razer questioned.

"Look kid, you aren't the only one to see her at the other end of that portal," Kilowog said.

"Then, there's still hope," the younger Lantern murmured.

"Why do you think Atrocitus wants with Aya anyway?" the Green Lantern wondered aloud.

"I don't know, but I have several theories," Razer admitted. "One of them is that Atrocitus still has a blistering grudge against me."

"Geez kid, you don't think that he'd go as far as-"

"I don't think," Razer bluntly said as he turned to Kilowog. He added in a somber tone, "I _know."_

* * *

_Shard II . . ._

Ciev couldn't help but press her head to Aya's shoulder as the mean alien in front of the cell spoke the Red Lantern Oath:

_"With blood and rage of crimson red, we fill men's' souls with darkest dread, and twist your minds to pain and hate. We'll burn you all—that is your fate,"_ Atrocitus recited. He roared triumphantly as his Red Lantern uniform appeared over his body.

"Now this is much better!" he chuckled. He turned around to face Aya, who instinctively held Ciev closer to her body, albeit she was chained and Ciev's hands were bound by rope. "And, what do you have to say for yourself, nav-com?"

"You will be stopped," Aya retorted.

"Oh, so confident for a prisoner," Atrocitus taunted. "I am sure that your former comrades have seen you help me through the portal."

"That was under a threat. They'll come for me." Aya had to re-position herself as Ciev wiggled to hide behind her.

"What makes you think they'd come back for a traitor?" The silence from the AI made him laugh brutishly.

"Well, with you here," the Red Lantern looked at the Astorian hiding behind Aya and smirked, "I believe your father will know better now that I am not joking."

"Papa?" Ciev whispered. She turned to Aya, wide-eyed. "Why does the monster have my Papa?"

Ciev jumped when the bars in front of them opened. Atrocitus strode in and made a grab for Ciev. The girl had no chance of escaping his death-grip. She struggled in his hold as he exited the cell. He made one glance to Aya, who tried in vain to get out of the shackles she was restrained in.

With them being made of Orum however, she was weak. Atrocitus scoffed and then dragged the little girl out by her hood.

Aya struggled some more, trying to get the Orum-based shackles off of her. Nothing worked. The AI exhaled tiredly, letting her arms fall slack to her sides and onto the floor. She looked up to the red lit ceiling.

"One, last . . . try," she struggled to get under the vent at the top of the prison cell. Weakly, she managed to create a data-bubble. It faltered in keeping its spherical shape, but she hoped and hoped it would hold until it reached Oa . . .

Or another Green Lantern; whichever came first. Aya gritted her teeth as she tossed it through the vent. It slipped right through, and soon it would be out and zipped staright to Oa.

She fell down into an exhausted heap.

* * *

**A/N: Oi! I am so sorry for the delay in things for this one my readers! And also for the shortness of it all.**

**IN ADDITION: it's almost August.**

**I literally have a month and a day before school starts up again. So, that means I may or may not have an update ready by then, and from there, the updates shall grow infrequent due to schoolwork.**

**R&R please! It helps the muses greatly.**


End file.
